Various packaging techniques have been used to build a load of unit products and subsequently wrap them for transportation, storage, containment and stabilization, protection and waterproofing. One system uses wrapping machines to stretch, dispense, and wrap packaging material around a load. The packaging material may be pre-stretched before it is applied to the load. Wrapping can be performed as an inline, automated packaging technique that dispenses and wraps packaging material in a stretch condition around a load on a pallet to cover and contain the load. Stretch wrapping, whether accomplished by a turntable, rotating arm, vertical rotating ring, or horizontal rotating ring, typically covers the four vertical sides of the load with a stretchable packaging material such as polyethylene packaging material. In each of these arrangements, relative rotation is provided between the load and the packaging material dispenser to wrap packaging material about the sides of the load.
A primary metric used in the shipping industry for gauging overall wrapping effectiveness is containment force, which is generally the cumulative force exerted on the load by the packaging material wrapped around the load. Containment force depends on a number of factors, including the number of layers of packaging material, the thickness, strength and other properties of the packaging material, the amount of pre-stretch applied to the packaging material, and the wrap force applied to the load while wrapping the load. The wrap force, however, is a force that fluctuates as packaging material is dispensed to the load due primarily to the irregular geometry of the load.
In particular, wrappers have historically suffered from packaging material breaks and limitations on the amount of wrap force applied to the load (as determined in part by the amount of pre-stretch used) due to erratic speed changes required to wrap loads. Were all loads perfectly cylindrical in shape and centered precisely at the center of rotation for the relative rotation, the rate at which packaging material would need to be dispensed would be constant throughout the rotation. Typical loads, however, are generally box-shaped, and have a square or rectangular cross-section in the plane of rotation, such that even in the case of square loads, the rate at which packaging material is dispensed varies throughout the rotation. In some instances, loosely wrapped loads result due to the supply of excess packaging material during portions of the wrapping cycle where the demand rate for packaging material by the load is exceeded by the rate at which the packaging material is supplied by the packaging material dispenser. In other instances, when the demand rate for packaging material by the load is greater than the supply rate of the packaging material by the packaging material dispenser, breakage of the packaging material may occur.
When wrapping a typical rectangular load, the demand for packaging material typically decreases as the packaging material approaches contact with a corner of the load and increases after contact with the corner of the load. When wrapping a tall, narrow load or a short load, the variation in the demand rate is typically even greater than in a typical rectangular load. In vertical rotating rings, high speed rotating arms, and turntable apparatuses, the variation is caused by a difference between the length and the width of the load, while in a horizontal rotating ring apparatus, the variation is caused by a difference between the height of the load (distance above the conveyor) and the width of the load. Variations in demand may make it difficult to properly wrap the load, and the problem with variations may be exacerbated when wrapping a load having one or more dimensions that may differ from one or more corresponding dimensions of a preceding load. The problem may also be exacerbated when wrapping a load having one or more dimensions that vary at one or more locations of the load itself. Furthermore, whenever a load is not centered precisely at the center of rotation of the relative rotation, the variation in the demand rate is also typically greater, as the corners and sides of even a perfectly symmetric load will be different distances away from the packaging material dispenser as they rotate past the dispenser.
The amount of force, or pull, that the packaging material exhibits on the load determines in part how tightly and securely the load is wrapped. Conventionally, this wrap force is controlled by controlling the feed or supply rate of the packaging material dispensed by the packaging material dispenser. For example, the wrap force of many conventional stretch wrapping machines is controlled by attempting to alter the supply of packaging material such that a relatively constant packaging material wrap force is maintained. With powered pre-stretching devices, changes in the force or tension of the dispensed packaging material are monitored, e.g., by using feedback mechanisms typically linked to spring loaded dancer bars, electronic load cells, or torque control devices. The changing force or tension of the packaging material caused by rotating a rectangular shaped load is transmitted back through the packaging material to some type of sensing device, which attempts to vary the speed of the motor driven dispenser to minimize the change. The passage of the corner causes the force or tension of the packaging material to increase, and the increase is typically transmitted back to an electronic load cell, spring-loaded dancer interconnected with a sensor, or to a torque control device. As the corner approaches, the force or tension of the packaging material decreases, and the reduction is transmitted back to some device that in turn reduces the packaging material supply to attempt to maintain a relatively constant wrap force or tension.
With the ever faster wrapping rates demanded by the industry, however, rotation speeds have increased significantly to a point where the concept of sensing changes in force and altering supply speed in response often loses effectiveness. The delay of response has been observed to begin to move out of phase with rotation at approximately 20 RPM. Given that a packaging dispenser is required to shift between accelerating and decelerating eight times per revolution in order to accommodate the four corners of the load, at 20 RPM the shift between acceleration and deceleration occurs at a rate of more than once every half of a second. Given also that the rotating mass of a packaging material roll and rollers in a packaging material dispenser may be 100 pounds or more, maintaining an ideal dispense rate throughout the relative rotation can be a challenge.
Also significant is the need in many applications to minimize acceleration and deceleration times for faster cycles. Initial acceleration must pull against clamped packaging material, which typically cannot stand a high force, and especially the high force of rapid acceleration, which typically cannot be maintained by the feedback mechanisms described above. As a result of these challenges, the use of high speed wrapping has often been limited to relatively lower wrap forces and pre-stretch levels where the loss of control at high speeds does not produce undesirable packaging material breaks.
In addition, due to environmental, cost and weight concerns, an ongoing desire exists to reduce the amount of packaging material used to wrap loads, typically through the use of thinner, and thus relatively weaker packaging materials and/or through the application of fewer layers of packaging material. As such, maintaining adequate containment forces in the presence of such concerns, particularly in high speed applications, can be a challenge.
Therefore, a significant need continues to exist in the art for an improved manner of controlling the rate at which packaging material is dispensed during wrapping of a load, particularly to provide greater wrap force, and ultimately greater containment force to the load.